Romance Happenstance
by forestfey
Summary: Yes, I know Romance Happenstance is corny. But, hey, it rhymes. Anyway, this is the tale of five different couples- including Nino Jaffar and others!
1. Jaffar and Nino

Louise: 'lo. I'm Louise, and no, not Louise from Fire Emblem, and no, Louise is not my real name. But it's catchy. Myesss...ahem this story is going to feature five main couples- Nino and Jaffar, Lyn and Hector, Erk and Serra, Rebecca and Wil, and Eliwood and Priscilla. If you don't like those couples, stop reading. Mwahahaha! ...yeah. This takes place in modern times in school...but I'm not copying Twelfth Night or On My Honor, On My Heart, I swear.

* * *

"Mmmm...Jaffar..."

Nino was sitting next to Jaffar in a lovely park, feeding breadcrumbs to the ducks. Jaffar was actually smiling...

"Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!" Her Super Sailor Moon alarm clock squawked, obviously broken.

"Drats! It was just another dream..." Nino sighed sadly. Nino trudged to her bathroom mirror and tried to straighten out her tangled green hair. After a few broken brushes later, she resolved to go with her regular hairstyle- a blue headband. _At least I could have dressed up a bit nicer for Jaffar..._Nino thought. She slipped on a pair of blue cargo pants and a blue t- shirt and was ready to go. Nino never ate breakfast- all she had in the mornings was a drink of orange juice. She headed out the door and onto the paved pathway that led to her middle school.

"AAHHHH!" Nino tripped over a warm, furry object. Her knee scraped the pavement, causing her eyes to tear up. The raccoon hissed, bit Nino on the arm, and left. Then he got hit by a truck. Just kidding. (I don't believe in animal cruelty. Heheh.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!RABIES! AHHHH!!" Nino wailed, cradling her arm.

"Jaffar, you weirdo!" a melodic voice rang out. Nino looked up, hearing the word "Jaffar". What Nino saw was a pretty high school freshman with long, black hair and a full figure, walking besides a young man with crimson hair and eyes- Jaffar. Jaffar actually looked...happy. Not something you would see everyday. Nino has seen enough. She started to run, her eyes smarting.

"Nino! Wait!" Jaffar called out. "Damn..." Jaffar planted himself on a curb, cradling his head in his hands. Karla sat herself down on the curb also.

"If you really like her, go after her." Karla said softly, smiling.

"What?!" Jaffar exclaimed, looking up into Karla's deep eyes.

"It's painfully obvious, Jaffar, by the way you look at her and the way you act around her, you know?" Karla smiled mischievously, sipping her Coke.

Jaffar turned away. "I can't...the guys at school will laugh at me if I even...she's a freshman, for Pete's sake!" Jaffar stammered, turning red beneath his black hoodie.

"And you're in eleventh grade. It's not that big of a difference, Jaffar. Age is just a number. Now stop making excuses and get out there!" Karla said suddenly, striking a victory pose and spilling her Coke everywhere. Including on a stack of papers.

"ACCKKK! NOOOOO!! MY SCIENCE REPORT! RUINED!! WAAAHHH!" Karla wailed, cradling the soggy remains of her report in her arms. Jaffar shook his head and left her.

"JAFFAR? JAFFAR! HELP ME! OR SOMETHING!" Karla shouted angrily.

"Get Bartre to help you," Jaffar said unemotionally, waving her off.

* * *

Nino walked into language arts with her heart bleeding. Not to mention her knee and her arm also.

"Hm? Oh, hi Nino!" Rebecca said cheerfully. Then she noticed her glum expression. "What's up?"

"Jaffar doesn't like meee!!" Nino wailed.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows. "Oh please. Then why is he always hanging around you? Hmmm?"

"He likes that Karla girl." Nino said dismally.

"Karla? I don't think so. They're just friends." Rebecca said in a matter- of- fact way.

"Really?" Rebecca could see a glimmer of hope in Nino's big blue eyes.

"YES! NOW GO OUT THERE AND GO GET 'EM!" Rebecca shouted, attracting the attention of Serra and Mrs. Louise (the archer, not me).

"Girls! Settle down!" Mrs. Louise said lazily, flipping through a Neiman Marcus magazine (Louise and Pent are loaded!)

"Hm? Whatcha talking about?" Serra leaned over their desks, her long pink hair draping all over it.

"Um...Nino is...having...er...problems." Rebecca said quickly.

"I can tell you're lying. Is it that time of the month?" Serra asked.

"Huh? Uh...no! No!" Nino stammered.

"I KNEW IT! IT'S NINO'S TIME OF THE MONTH!" Serra said loudly. Wil, Erk, Lowen, and Sain looked up at them from the movie they were creating on the computer.

"Uhh.....look at the time! I gotta go to the bathroom! Yeah! Bye!" Nino said quickly, and rushed out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Wil popped up. Rebecca whacked him in the face.

* * *

Jaffar sped down the hallway. He had to---WHAM! Something green crashed into him. As soon as he caught his breath, he realized it was Nino that had bumped into him and that it was Nino who was staring at him now.

"Hi..."Nino said breathlessly.

"Hi." Jaffar replied. "Nino, about earlier...

"Hm?"

"Remember when I promised I would always be your friend? I cannot keep my promise..."

"What...? No...NO! YOU PROMISED!" Nino started to cry, her big, baby blue eyes filling with tears.

"Listen, please..."

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" Nino cried, starting to take off. Jaffar's heart felt like it was being stabbed.

"I...love you, Nino."

Nino stopped in her tracks.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It's hard to..."

"Love me?"

"No, it's just...I love you too, Jaffar."

Nino didn't wait for a response. She pulled Jaffar in and kissed him, despite the several people who had been watching the conversation from the class doorways.

"I love happy endings!" Serra sniffed, dabbing her eyes with a Kleenex.

"Yeah..." Sain put his arm around Serra, who in turn kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine(...if you know what I mean.)

* * *

Louise: Yes, I'm sorry. I did use some of the support conversation with Nino and Jaffar...eep! (dodges tomatoes and bullets) Watch for the next chapter- featuring Rebecca and Wil! R&R! 


	2. Archery Club

Louise: Thank you, my beloved reviewers! I read each and every single review. Oh yeah, I meant Eliwood Ninian, not Eliwood Priscilla. I was thinking of a Priscilla couple and at the same time an Eliwood couple, so somehow I put down both of them! So sorry! I hate Eliwood Priscilla. And I am so grateful there are HectorLyn and SerraErk fans! Anyway, here comes Wil and Rebecca, yo!

Rebecca fidgeted in her seat. What if she didn't make the team? She wanted to get into a good college, and she thought this would look quite impressive on her résumé. Archery was the only thing she was remotely good at. She remembered the other times she had tried out for clubs and teams.

Flashback

Math Team Leader: O.K, let's practice a couple of simple problems to get the feel of the competition. What's 2 x 2?

Rebecca: (hits buzzer) 5!

Math Team: …

end flashback

Rebecca remembered the time she tried out for the choir.

flashback

Director: Rebecca, why don't you sing a C for us?

Rebecca: EEEEEEEEeee! (Singing somewhere between a D and a P flat)

Windows: (shatter)

end Flashback

Rebecca winced at the memory.

"Rebecca! You're next!" the head of the archery team called out- Mrs. Louise, who was also her Language Arts teacher.

Rebecca took a deep breath, and walked toward the target practice area. She passed another line of students trying out for the archery club on the way- and Wil was in it. _Drats! Why am I thinking about him now? _Rebecca thought, angry at herself. _Besides, I should be thinking about more important things, like school! _

"Good luck, Rebecca!" Wil said cheerfully, patting her on the back. Rebecca turned several shades of pink. _Why do I get so edgy around him? We're like best friends, for Pete's sake! _Rebecca thought. Clearing her mind, she walked up to the targets.

Wil glanced at Rebecca. She looked considerably nervous. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second, and they both looked simultaneously away.

"She's so cute…" Wil blurted out. Raven, who was the student teacher, was standing nearby, gave Wil a look of pure venom. Erk, who also just happened to be standing nearby, gave Wil a smug smile.

"Did mine ears deceive me?" Erk asked playfully. "Did you just say Rebecca was cute?"

"Of course not!" Wil said quickly. "But what about that time at Guy's sleepover, when you said Serra was…"

"SHH!! Shut up!" Erk said in a loud whisper. "He is horrible at changing the subject…" he muttered to himself.

Rebecca hit the targets, each one slightly off- center. The sound of arrows flew threw the air.

"Very good, Rebecca. NEXT!" Rebecca exhaled and grinned. _Yay!_

"Good job Rebecca! I knew you would do well!" Wil declared cheerily, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Uh…thanks… Rebecca said, keeping her head low to prevent him from seeing her blush. She started to walk back into the main building, but a hand gently touched her shoulder. She turned around, and surprise- it was Wil! Now was her chance.

Wil's POV

"Rebecca, I was wondering if…um…you would like to…uh…maybe…come over for…archery practice? Yeah, archery practice!" Wil stammered. _Smooth move, Wil._

Rebecca smiled. "Of course, Wil. I always have noticed my arrows were off- center."

_Is she accepting?_

"Great! So…how about…seven thirty- ish on Friday?" Wil asked.

"That sounds more like a date," Rebecca said, wrinkling her nose. _Oh, no!_

"Yeah! I mean, no! I mean…um…" Wil stuttered, completely on the spot. Rebecca smiled, as if she knew what he was going through.

"I would prefer a date with you to archery practice, you know!" Rebecca stated. She jumped up, kissed Wil on the cheek, and bounded away.

"Huh?" Wil said, in shock. His mind finally began to register what had just happened. "Hey—Rebecca—wait!"

Yes, RebeccaWil fluff. R&R! Reviews appreciated.


End file.
